


Prompt fic: What music do the characters listen to?

by rent_a_gundam, rubyofkukundu



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [26]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancing, Drabble, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-24
Updated: 2009-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a birthday one year, Neil and Lyle get a karaoke set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt fic: What music do the characters listen to?

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Veda (rubyofkukundu).
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/31972.html?thread=236004#t236004>
> 
> Written for the following prompt: I wanna know what kind of music the confederation listens to. Including the kiddies and the hurtyoubecauseit'sfuntoseeyoucry brigade, if possible. :3

For a birthday one year, Neil and Lyle get a karaoke set.  
  
Lasse isn't one for singing, but he hangs around as they set it up the 'impromptu karaoke party' anyway. Mostly this is because it's a good excuse to sit around and drink beer all afternoon, and that's better than studying any day.  
  
It doesn't take long to decide who gets to sing first.  
  
Neil and Lyle start things off with a very rambunctious edition of _Bohemian Rhapsody_ , which begins by sounding as if they're trying to out-compete each other in terms of enthusiasm (seriously, he never realized that either of them could reach some of those notes), but suddenly comes together quite well when they start taking it in turns to sing the different parts and--They've actually _practiced this before_ , haven't they? Lasse doesn't know whether to feel admiration or pity, but then the air guitar starts and any and all admiration flies right out the window.  
  
Lasse excuses himself to go take a slash--  
  
\-- and when he gets back it's not _Bohemian Rhapsody_ playing any more but _Dancing Queen_ , and Neil and Lyle have given way to Al and Saji.  
  
Al and Saji who are singing _and dancing_. Very very perkily.  
  
Lasse wonders if he should feel bad about watching them with a hard-on because of the, well, _history_ between him and Al. But Saji's there too, and the way he shimmies is just as enticing as Al, and more cute, so Lasse decides to say _fuck it_ and suggests that they sing _Waterloo_ next.


End file.
